No One Knows
by Crystaly24
Summary: Hermione was dragged to a party and gets raped while she was drunk. The only thing is, she doesn't know who the guy was. What will Hermione do now that she has to live with it and not a single soul knows? Can she be able to handle all this pressure?


**The characters are not my own, but we all know that. Hermione is the main character in this story, hope you all enjoy it.**

In the middle of the night, when all should be sleeping peacefully in their beds, surrounded by the others around you, there is not a sound being made. You can here the soft breathing of some, and the loud coughing of other; Hogwarts is most peaceful at night. On a night like tonight, something seems out of the ordinary; most sixth year students have gone missing and not a single person notices this. Little did any one know, the sixth years where having a little party of their own. Deep within the castle, there was not a single hint as to where these crazed sixth years could be; except of course the Room of Requirements. Behind those hidden walls was loud music thumping, dancing students, drinking, partying, and much, much more. The biggest question would be here is, who set up this little late night party? Well of course we all know the answer to that; Hogwarts old time students…Fred and George! Of course those boys were still up to no good even now when they were no longer going to Hogwarts.

The music bumped loudly through out the room, some danced, others stood to the side talking to friends; it really didn't matter. Hermione was not exactly sure why she had let Ron and Harry drag her down here, it obviously was not catching her interest. None the less, there she stood, limply hanging by Harry and Ron's side while they chatted it up and made smooth comments to people. Hermione secretly wished she could be laying in bed enjoying a nice relaxing time alone with a book; yes she was very much a book worm. She silently wished that Ron and Harry would allow her to leave, they looked fine with out her. They both held cups of alcohol in their hands, and she was sure that they both were feeling a little tipsy. She herself had been handed a few cups and she sipped them rather nonchalantly; she wasn't much of a drinker. Ron had been going on with some rather boring joke, and Harry was a bit busy staring off into space at the moment so Hermione took this time to slip away from the two of them.

She would leave them; she just wanted to take the time to explore now that she was able to. She stopped at a table she assumed was the table that held all the drinks; she could tell by the many assorted bottles here and there. Fred appeared behind the table with a huge smile across his face, "**Hermione, I see you are eyeing these lovely drinks. What will you have? The strongest thing we got?**" he said now pulling out a cup and mixing some drinks together. He shoved it at her and was gone in an instant; those twins were always up to no good, could she trust Fred? She already had another cup in her hand with a drink she knew was safe, but something about this other cup had her wanting to try it. She set down her old cup and lightly brought the cup to her lips and took a sip. The drink was so strong she found herself letting out a low cough; certainly this was going to have her feeling a little tipsy herself. Once she got used to the taste and strength, she began to really enjoy it; it was already beginning to have an effect on her.

"**Well if it isn't Granger.**" a rather annoying voice boomed in suddenly. Hermione turned violently and looked at the blond she hated with a passion. "**Can it Malfoy…I came here to enjoy myself, not be pestered by some weasel.**" she said rather rudely to him. She turned away swiftly, and rather clumsily; this drink was defiantly getting to her at the moment. Malfoy caved in and surrounded her, his breath had a singe of Vodka on it; he really did smell pretty bad. Hermione backed away disgusted and let out a low groan, "**Seriously Malfoy…just bug off you twit!**" Hermione felt a rage of violence swing over her and she stomped away from him angrily, she really wasn't in the mood to deal with Draco and his pathetic ass. Lightly swinging her free hand back and forth, she made her way towards the dance floor; maybe some free dancing would keep her mind clear of that jerk. She downed the rest of her drink and tossed the cup into the nearest trash can, and soon after she was dancing and enjoying herself.

A few moments had passed when suddenly she was being stopped and handed yet another cup of the good stuff, this time it wasn't Fred giving it to her. Ron smiled smugly at her and went to turn away from her; Hermione wouldn't have it one bit. "**Ron, don't leave! Dance with me!**" she said loudly; she really did need to learn to keep her voice down a tad. She took a large gulp of her drink and grabbed Ron's wrist with her free hand, she pulled him over to her and moved in close to him and began to dance on him. Ron sort of stood there as Hermione moved against him, and in an instant he was pushing her away and blushing madly, "**What are you doing? Gosh, sometimes you are just so confusing…**" he said quickly and making his way back towards Harry. Hermione looked at him as he ran away and instantly she grew angry with him, why must he be so stupid?! She took another large gulp of her drink and watched as George made his way over to Ron; Harry seemed to wonder off and sit down on his own.

Hermione made her way towards him, she made little attempt to keep it sweet, she was bumping into people left and right. Harry had still had his cup in his hand and was looking into his cup in confusion; Hermione always wondered if Harry was okay. She stopped near the seat next to him and plopped down right next to him, "**Harry…why so glum? Do you need some company?**" she said taking her free hand and running it along the side of Harry's face. Why was she acting so stupidly, of course it was the alcohol talking, but she didn't deny that she was loving every single minute of it. Harry looked over at her and blushed softly, he seemed to think of the situation as something uncomfortable, this just made Hermione giggle at him. "**Uh, I could use come company if you'd like. I'm not glum, just thinking.**" he mentioned to her without paying much attention. Hermione lightly shook her head and moved in closer to Harry, he noticed this and instantly froze up; just what was Hermione thinking. She planted a sweet kiss on his cheek, then moved to his jaw, before she could get to his lips, Harry was pulling away.

"**Hermione, you're drunk! I can't do this!**" he said jumping up and making his way as far away as he could from her. She lightly sprang back in her seat and looked as Harry made his way, certainly she would regret all of this later on. She shrugged and finished off her drink and tossed the cup on the floor this time; she didn't care where the trash can was. She stood up and made her way to the secluded part of the party, there she could watch everyone get their own things on. She lightly pulled herself onto a stool that looked like it had been placed there for her. She smiled wickedly and sat down and was handed yet another drink by someone unknown; at this time she didn't give a hell who it was and began to down it. Before she knew it, she was done and she was feeling a little dizzy. She stood up to shake it off and suddenly she was being blind folded and a hand slapped over her mouth. She let out a muffled scream and was pulled into an empty cleaning room; why was this place here?

She felt the person push her up against the wall and begin to rip her button up shirt; this all couldn't be happening. Hermione was far too drunk to fight a good fight, and surely this person was going to take advantage of that. She felt his hands grope around her covered breasts; and instantly her eyes welled up in tears and she pleaded. "**Please, don't do this…please…**" she said letting out a low whine, which the person just ignored. Instantly she felt her bra being forced to rip open and being tossed to the floor; she let out a panicked cry and quickly tried to push the person off of her. He was much stronger then she was and instantly he smashed their lips together in a painful kiss. She was forced to taste the horrible liquor on his breath, and instantly she regretted ever getting drunk. His hands roamed along her bare breasts and moved down along her stomach to her skirt; her heart instantly stopped then. She felt a hand slide under the skirt and pushed aside her panties; she didn't want to pay attention to the rest.

She let out a cry again, she didn't want this to be happening; if only she just stayed in bed and read her books, none of this would have happened. She felt her skirt being pried apart and then her panties being torn apart, and there she was, being held up against a wall completely naked. "**Please…it doesn't have to be like this…I'm begging you!**" she tried once more, and received no answer again. She felt herself being thrown to the floor and instantly she knew what was going to happen, she was going to be raped. The person seemed to undress himself, by the time he got back down to her cowering body he was completely naked as well. He placed his hand over her mouth and nastily kissed along her body; she had never felt so disgusted in her entire life. She was far too drunk to scratch, or yank, or even bite for that matter; nothing she could do would stop this person from raping her. Suddenly she felt a tongue begin to probe her insides, she let out a cry, of course it was unable to be heard; for one the party was too loud, and her mouth was being covered. Tears formed in her eyes, she was blinded, and could not even catch a glimpse of the bastard who was doing this.

Suddenly the tongue was gone and for a split small prayer, Hermione thought he was done and would leave her alone. Her heart beat quickened and suddenly she felt his hands go to her waist and then she felt a splitting pain as he thrust into her. She let out a loud cry, this time she was able to do so; the party was so loud surely no one would even hear her cries. She felt like her body was being ripped into pieces and no one was going to do anything about it. He thrust into her again and again, he showed no mercy to Hermione's aching body. He finished off inside of her; of course it was meant to happen, rapists wanted to cause the most harm for the victims. Within moments he was pulling himself off of her and dressing; before anything could happen he was already gone. Hermione ripped the blindfold from her eyes and looked about the room, hoping that she could find something that belonged to the bastard. She fell back in pain, she was raped, and not a soul knew about it but her; tears streaked down her face and she curled into a ball, no one would find out.

* * *

**Tell me what you think, I love your reviews people.**


End file.
